Survivors Of The Undead
by ANIMAL - HUNTER
Summary: A fifteen year old girl, Jada, and two of her classmates escape their zombie infested school. They make it to the countryside of Georgia, where they hope to survive. Fate has other plans as a herd of zombies separates them in the woods of Georgia. Separated, Jada comes upon a twelve year old girl named Sophia who needs aid in finding her missing group.


**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead.**

**~Chapter One: The Past Of Us~**

(Jada's P.O.V.)

"Hey, do you get any of this shit?" I ask, nudging my raven haired friend, SanJuanita, from beside me, as I point to a problem on my paper, labeled number six.

"Nope." SanJuanita replies, with a shake to her head, barely taking a glance at the selected problem, printed on the solid white paper.

"Well it would help if you got your head out of your ass." I mumble, mentally face palming myself, as SanJuanita continues to stare at coded page, ignoring the classroom.

'Why am I friends with this kid again?'

"Ladies." Our math teacher, Mrs. Martinez says, pausing her lesson from the front of the classroom, gaining both, SanJuanita and mine's attention.

Making eye contact with her, rtinez resumes her useless lesson of math.

"Stupid bitch." I mutter, with a scoff, as Mrs. Martinez exaggerate the importance of this lesson to my fellow classmates.

"Faculty and staff members-" A female voice announces over the intercom, thankfully interrupting Mrs. Martinez's lecture. "-we will be curr-" The voice begins, but is cut off by a approaching moan, that could be heard over the intercom. "Wait who ar-" the female questions, but stops in mid sentence, as she produces a bloodcurdling scream, causing the intercom generate an ear piercing screeching noise.

"Shit!" I exclaim, slapping my hands over my ears, attempting to muffle the screeching of the intercom mixed with the screams of the unknown female.

A minute later, the horrific noise finally comes to an end, as I unclamp my ears.

"What just happened?" A terrified voice, that belongs to my classmate, Brittany ask, but is not followed by a response.

It seems time has stop itself, nobody moves or makes a sound, as the classroom is glued to their seat, sitting there as the time ticks by with the same terrified expression plastered onto each and everyone's face. That is until the screams start again, but unlike the first time the screams of terror come from the hallway.

"Everybody just stay calm and stay seated." Mrs. Martinez instructs the class, with the calmest voice she can muster, as she hesitantly opens the door and peaks into the hallway.

I crane my neck towards the doorway, in hopes of pinpointing the reason of all this sudden chaos, but with the disadvantage of seated far away and Mrs. Martinez blocking the doorway, I find no answer to my question.

"Do you see anything?" SanJuanita whispers, with a terrified tone, as she also cranes her neck in attempt to find what lies in the hallways.

"Just Mrs. Martinez's fatass, if that counts for anything." I say bitterly, watching Mrs. Martinez examine the hallways from the safety of the doorway, allowing the door to open a bit wider.

"I'm being serious, Jada." SanJuanita scolds me, scoffing, I look to SanJuanita in annoyance, seeing a terrified expression in return.

"Don't be such a damn pussy, girl. Man up." I say with my usual sarcastic tone, trying to cover the fact that I was scared to death.

"Don't tell me your not scared." SanJuanita says, visibly shaking in fear.

"Hell no." I say with a shake to my head, causing her to narrow her eyes at me with a knowing look lingering in her brown eyes.

"What's there to be scarred of?" I attempt to convince, as Mrs. Martinez lets out a bloodcurdling scream from her post at the doorway.

"Okay, I might have spoke too soon." I comment, as a bloody figure latches on to Mrs. Martinez's upper body and takes a chunk of skin out of her neck with its teeth, silencing her screams for help.

The class screams in horror, as rtinez crumbles to the tiled floor, the bloodied creature on top of her, as blood rushes from the hole in her neck.

The bloodied creature scans the classroom with its glazed over eyes, chewing on a chunk Mrs. Martinez's flesh.

Students, including SanJuanita and myself, springs from their seats and sprint to the farthest side of the room, as the creature makes its way further into the classroom.

I dig my back into the wall, as the creature limps towards us, with blood dripping from its mouth and lets out an animalistic growl, showing its bloodied teeth, with skin stuck between each of its teeth.

"Maybe, if we're fast enough we can just run past it." SanJuanita suggest from beside me, also against the wall, as more and more of the creatures limp into the room, some with various of limbs lost.

"Never mind." SanJuanita says, as the creatures discover us in our place against the wall and window.

"We have to find a weapon!" I scream at SanJuanita over the loud growls and moan, as my eyes examine the room, searching for a solution to our predicament, that could defend us from the creatures.

"There!" SanJuanita shouts, pointing towards a pair of scissors, sitting on a desk a few feet away from us.

Just as I take a step towards the pair of scissors an ear piercing scream fills the air, making me stop in my tracks and spin around on my heels to be met with my classmate, Brittany trapped against the glass with a creatures hands gripped onto her shoulders, its fingernails hooked into the skin of her shoulders, keeping her from moving.

Brittany lets out another wail, as the creature digs its filthy fingernails further into her shoulders, drawing blood.

"Help!" Brittany shouts as she wiggles under the creatures tight grasp, trying to escape.

Forgetting about the scissors, I rush to Brittany's aid along with another student, Jesus.

Together, Jesus and I, try to separate Brittany from the monster as we both tug on her arm, but only succeeding in drawing more blood from Brittany's shoulders, causing Brittany to howl in pain.

"Let her fuck go!" I yell in frustration, as I grab the creatures glass imbedded hand and try to pry it off of Brittany's frail body, only managing in getting shards of glass inserted into the palm of my hand, causing me to hiss in pain.

A shout occurs, but this time it's not from Brittany, but Jesus, I glance at my classmate on the floor, a pool of blood surrounding his lifeless body, as a creature bites into his stomach, causing blood to rush from his stomach.

"Jada!" I hear SanJuanita's voice shout in terror, as I pry my eyes off of Jesus and catch a glimpse of SanJuanita from the teacher's desk, fighting off a creature with a pair of scissors at hand.

Just as I open my mouth to respond, Brittany lets out another ear piercing scream as the window shatters underneath her body and she is dragged through.

"No!" I scream, as she lands on the ground and several creatures pounce on her, as she lets out one last scream.

"Jada! Watch out!" I hear SanJuanita's voice scream, as I'm pulled back to reality and I turn around to see a creature limp towards me, with its bloodied arms outstretch.

I let out a series of cuss words, as I duck under the creatures arms and manage to stumble away a few steps.

"Help! Help me!" A new voice shouts, as I search the class to see a boy, Ryan, on the ground, holding back a creature that's on top of him, as he continues to shout for help.

Running as fast as my legs can carry me to Ryan, I kick the creature in the side, causing it to roll off of the helpless boy and land next to him.

"Stupid. Piece. Of. Shit." I spat through gritted teeth, as I continuously stomp the creature's head in, until it goes limp under my now bloodied shoe.

"You okay?" I ask Ryan, as he stares wide eye at the creature from his position, half siting and half laying, on the ground, where the creature previously attacked him.

"Y-Yeah." Ryan manages to stutter out, his brown eyes now fixated on me. "T-Thanks."

I nod my head and offer my hand to him, which he shakily takes and manages to pull himself off of the ground, along with my help.

"Look out!" Ryan yells, a little too late, as I'm thrown onto the floor, with a creature on top of me, snarling, like a rabid animal.

I place my hands on the creatures chest and I try to push it off of me but to no avail, as my arms begin to shake under the creature's weight, snapping it's jaw, the creatures lets out a moan, causing me to smell its rancid breath.

My eyes land on Ryan, mentally pleading with him, as he stands over me, still as a statue, watching me fight for my life.

'This is where I die.'

I scan around the classroom for help to see bodies and bodies of my former classmates on the ground, being devoured by creatures.

I bite my lip, drawing blood, as the creature inches closer and closer toward me, snapping it's jaw hungrily.

'I am going to die.'

Just as I think this is my end, the creature is thrown off of me, causing me to blink rapidly in confusion to see SanJuanita standing above me, hovering a chair in her hands.

"You okay?" SanJuanita ask offering me a hand, to which I hesitantly take.

"Just peachy." I say, as she helps me to a stand. "Thanks." I mumble a moment later, under my breath.

"Come on, we gotta go." SanJuanita says, tugging on my hand, as I look around the room one last time for any survivors, but find none.

"Yeah." I agree, as I push a terrified Ryan toward the door, snapping him out of his daze, as we all three begin running out the door and down the hall.

(SanJuanita's P.O.V.)

"Where are we going?" Ryan ask, as we make our way down a hall that's littered with bodies of students and teachers alike.

"The gym." Jada answers simply as it was obvious, from in front of Ryan and I, where she takes lead.

"Why?" Ryan ask confusedly, as I roll my eyes in irritation and grit my teeth.

'I really hope Jada punches this boy.'

"Why the hell do you think?" Jada answers sarcastically, as Ryan's lip tugs downwards into a frown.

"It has weapons." I comment in annoyance, hoping he'll shut up soon.

"You don't have to be rude." Ryan mumbles under his breath, as Jada turns around, grabs a fist full of Ryan's shirt and shoves him against the nearest wall, surprising Ryan.

"If I was so rude I wouldn't have saved your shit life, boy." Jada spats angrily through gritted teeth, as a terrified expression plasters onto Ryan's face, causing me to hold back a chuckle.

"I-I-I'm sorry." Ryan stutters out, as Jada shoves him against the wall one last time and walks away towards the gym.

I let out a huff of laughter, as Ryan stands the for a couple of minutes with the same terrified expression, as I walk away following Jada's lead.

"You scarred the living shit out of him." I say with a grin, as I walk along side Jada, to our destination.

"I know. Did you see that stupid look on his face?" Jada says with a smile, causing me to release a chuckle, as I glance behind us, towards Ryan, who follows a lags few steps behind us, as we make our way towards the gym's wooden double doors.

"Shit it's locked." Jada says, giving the door another push before kicking it with her blood incrusted shoe.

"Guys you might want to hurry." Ryan says with fear laced into his voice, as I turn around with a scowl on my face, to see more creatures slowly limping towards us from the hallway, where we previously came from and our only exit.

"Fuck! Y'all help me get this damn door open!" Jada shouts over the countless moan, as all three of us begin throwing our bodies against the door.

Seconds later the door swings open and we all pile into the gym, Ryan and I keeping by the broken down door, as Jada searches the empty gym for weapons.

"We got a couple of minutes until those creatures our on us, so we better make this fast." I say hurriedly, as Jada tries to open the storage door that contains the p.e. equipment.

"Shit. This one's locked too." Jada curses, as she begins kicking and pounding the metal door with her feet and fist, in aggravation.

"I don't suppose we can knock this one down too?" Ryan ask hopefully, as Jada leans her head against the door and heaves a deep sigh.

"That's fuck stupid, Ryan." Jada states angrily, balling her hands into a fist until her knuckles turn white.

"We won't have too. Coach Wincher has the keys in her office." I say, cutting off Ryan as his mouth opens to protest and his face scrunches into a scowl.

'Don't need a bunch of creatures on us and Jada killing Ryan.'

Nodding her head Jada stalks off into the unlocked coaches office, leaving Ryan and I in an uncomfortable silence at our post at the door.

'Why does Jada always leave me with idiots?'

"So, why is Jada so mean?" Ryan ask from beside me, making my blood boil with a new found anger. "You must know being her friend and all." Ryan adds, which angers me more, as I grab a fistful of his shirt and pull him towards me, so we are literally face to face.

"Don't talk about her like that." I say venomously, as I look Ryan in his wide eyes, to see fear residing in them. "She saved your worthless ass. While you just stood there watching her fight for her life. Not doing a damn thing to help." I spit through my gritted teeth, as I push him away from me, releasing my grip on his shirt, and go back to my position by the door.

Jada returns moments later with a key in hand and a wide smile on her face as she unlocks the door, opening the metal door with a squeak to the rust hinges.

"Ohhh yeah, now the party begins." Jada says with a mischievous smile, as she picks up three metal baseball bats and hands one to each of us, leaving one for herself.

"Shit!" Ryan hisses as a creature stumbles in through the gym door, catching Ryan by surprise, as he spins around and swings the baseball bat into the creatures head, making contact, as the creature drops dead onto the gym floor.

"Wait to go, lover boy!" Jada hoots with laughter as more and more of the creatures pile in through the broken gym doors.

"Can we go now?" I ask Jada, as I hold up my baseball bat in front of me, ready to fight, if needed.

"Taking the party outside. I like your style." Jada says as she slams her baseball bat down on one of the nearest creatures head, then runs towards the unlocked back door of the gym with Ryan and I following her lead.

(Jada's P.O.V.)

"Holy shit. What shit bomb went through here?" I ask, as I step outside onto the concrete sidewalk, to see the once busy street of our school, that was crowded with cars and people walking their children to and from school, was now a ghost town with bodies of people and wrecked cars now littering the road.

"Fluffy." SanJuanita gasp, voice barely above a whisper, as she clamps her hand over her mouth, to stifle a cry.

"Hey, it's okay. He's alright, okay? I promise you, he's alright." I say gently, attempting to comfort my friend, as I place my hand onto her shoulder, seeing a lone tear stream down her cheek.

"How can you be so sure?" SanJuanita ask, her face blotchy with tears, as she stifles a sob.

"I know your mom wouldn't let anything happen to him." I say confidently, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze in reassurance, as she wipes her face clean of tears.

"Come on, we have to go." I say, SanJuanita nodding her head in agreement and we begin making our way towards SanJuanita's street, me taking the lead.

"Who's fluffy?" Ryan whispers, fastening his pace until he's walking beside me.

"Her baby brother." I respond, looking over my shoulder to see SanJuanita falling behind, in a slow pace.

"I take it we're going to her place first?" Ryan ask, as I see SanJuanita's street come to view.

"No I figured we go to Starbucks first, order some coffee and wait for this shit to figure itself out." I say sarcastically, with an eye roll and a scoff, as we edge closer to SanJuanita's house, only encountering a few creatures, which I gladly take care of, with the help of my baseball bat.

"No." I hear SanJuanita gasp from behind, as she sprints to a medium size house, that she has called home for fourteen years of her life.

"Mom!" SanJuanita shouts as she runs, with baseball bat in hand, to the busted down door, that is knocked off its hinges and lays on the ground.

"SanJuanita!" I shout as I too begin running, with Ryan following closely behind, as I see SanJuanita run into her house at full speed.

"NO!" I hear SanJuanita yell, as we, Ryan and I, run through the doorway and into the blood splattered hall, where SanJuanita can be seen kneeling down beside a bloodied figure.

"Mom." SanJuanita sobs, as she cradles her mothers head in her lap, tears freely fall down her face.

"No." SanJuanita sobs, as I bite my lip, tasting the metallic taste of blood, gazing down at SanJuanita's mother's frail body on the floor, surrounded by the undead, shotgun grasped tightly in her hand.

I stifle a gasp, as my eyes pass over a bite mark on her wrist and a bullet hole through her head, indicating she shot herself in her head.

'Why would she have to go to the extent in shooting herself?'

"Ryan, take SanJuanita to the living room." I command, to which Ryan obliges by gently touching SanJuanita's shoulder making her whole body flinch.

"Come on." Ryan says softly, ushering SanJuanita to her feet and leading her towards the living room.

I watch SanJuanita shuffle to the living room, with Ryan's hand on her shoulder guiding her, until she is out of view, I then release a sigh.

My eyes gaze down towards SanJuanita's mom, as I feel a pang of sympathy for SanJuanita.

'Is my family no better off than this?'

I feel tears threaten to spill over, as I hear a small whine coming from the room across the hall. Fluffy's room.

With a shaky breath I make my way towards the door as I hear a small cry.

I grasp the doorknob and slowly open the door, causing the door creaks on its hinges.

Raising my baseball bat, prepared for any threat, my eyes connect to a pair of brown watery eyes.

"Fluffy." I gasp, lowering the baseball bat and scoop up the small two year old in my arms.

(SanJuanita's P.O.V.)

'I can't believe it. My mom. My brother. My dad. All dead. And it's all my fault. Maybe if I got here sooner, I could have saved them. But now they are all dead. Because of me.'

I press my back further against the wall, bringing my knees close to my chest, where I then release a cry into my arms.

'It is all my fault.'

"SanJuanita, I have someone who you wanna see." Jada's says happily, as I look towards the hallway entrance, where Jada could be seen bouncing Fluffy on her hip.

"Fluffy!" I shout with joy, as I sprint towards my baby brother where Jada holds him out towards me.

"Oh my god." I gasp, as I take him from Jada and wrap my arms tightly around him, as if he'll disappear in front of my very eyes. "Thank you."

"Don't mean to ruin the moment-" Ryan says from his place at the doorframe, keeping watch. "-but we have company."

"Shit." Jada curses, looking towards the street, where dozens and dozens of those creatures can be seen, making their way towards the house. My house. "Where's your mom's car?"

"In the garage. Keys are on the counter." I say nervously, as my eyes scan the infested street.

"Ryan, go get the gun from the hallway. SanJuanita, get in the car and be ready to go!" Jada shouts as she runs to the counter, looking for the car keys, while Ryan runs into the hallway.

I scoop up my bat from the living room floor, where I was sitting, and run into the garage, passing Jada.

"Crap." I curse as I throw open the back door of the my mom's 2010 White Toyota Camry and hurriedly put Fluffy in his carseat, seat belting him in before getting in the backseat myself.

Ryan comes to the car first, with shotgun in hand. "Where's Jada?" I ask worriedly, as Ryan throws the passenger door open and jumps in the seat.

My question is soon answered, as Jada comes rushing out of the house and towards the car, with the keys dangling in hand.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Jada curses, as she sticks the key in the ignition and cranks the car, the car roaring to life.

"Ryan, I'm going to need you to cover me." Jada says as she runs to the garage door, leaving the drivers door wide open.

I see her muscles strain as she pushes the heavy garage door up, light filling in the dark garage, along with the creatures.

"Son of a bitch!" Ryan yells, pointing the gun out the window and firing on a nearest creature close to Jada, as she begins making her way towards the car.

"Thanks." Jada says breathlessly, as she jumps in the car, slamming the door shut behind her, and stepping on the gas, running over a few creatures.

"Well that went fuck great." Jada says sarcastically, with a huff, as she continues driving down the road.

"Watch your language." I scold, as she fixes the rear view mirror, so I can see her reflection.

"Don't give me that shit. I almost got my ass chewed out. Literally." Jada says, Ryan smiles and suppress a chuckle.

"Well I don't want my brother cussing at age two." I say, with an eye roll as I see Jada lips form a smirk.

"Yeah that would be the fuck end of the world." Jada says sarcastically, causing Ryan to start laughing from the passenger seat.

"Take a right here." Ryan says, pointing towards a narrow street, where Jada turns on.

"Where are we going?" I ask, as we pass a car wreckage with blood splattered on the asphalt by the cars, making me cringe.

"Starbucks. Ain't any of y'all fuck listening?" Jada says sarcastically, with a scoff, as I roll my eyes.

"My place." Ryan clarifies, as he looks at me and our eyes make contact.

"She saved your worthless ass. While you just stood there watching her fight for her life. Not doing a damn thing to help."

I look away from Ryan, as I see him standing there, while Jada fights with a monster on top of her, trying to shove it off.

"This the place?" Jada ask as we turn in, to some rundown apartments.

"Yeah." Ryan says awkwardly, as we drive in the opened gate.

"So you live here?" Jada ask, with her eyebrow raised, as the car slows down.

"Yeah with my brother. Why?" Ryan ask suspiciously, as Jada glances at him, with a smirk.

"It's really shit." Jada says, causing me to burst out laughing, which earns a glare from Ryan, as he blushes.

"Park here." Ryan stutters, pointing to an empty parking space littered with trash.

"Calm down, lover boy! No need to get so offensive!" Jada says, slapping Ryan on the back, causing him to blush more, as he exits the car.

"SanJuanita, you should stay here." Jada says, as she sees my hand moves towards the door handle.

"What? Why?" I ask confused, as Jada gives me a look that says 'to just do it'. "Fine."

"Here." Ryan says, handing me my father's shotgun, which I snatch angrily away from him and settle it on my lap.

"Yell if you need us." Jada says, before shutting the door and walking with Ryan, towards an apartment, their baseball bats in hand.

"Guess it's just you and me Fluffy." I say, with a sigh, as I sink lower into my seat and gaze at my baby brother resting.

'How will he grow up in this?'

'Is he gonna die just like my mom?'

A car door slamming brings me back, as I look in the rear view mirror to see a Blue 1982 Ford F-150 Pickup Truck parked in back of the car, blocking our way out.

"Shit." I curse as I see a male, about a few of years older than me, make his way toward the car.

"Fuck." I whisper, as I throw a random cover, I found on the floorboard, over Fluffy and lay down on the floorboard, with my shotgun at my side.

'Please don't let him see me.'

I bite my lower lip, as I hear the pounding of his shoes hit the asphalt until they are right in front of my window.

Holding my breath, I hear him press his face into the window.

'Please don't let him see me or Fluffy.'

I release my breath I've been holding, as I hear him take his face away from the glass and walk away from the car.

Pulling myself off of the floorboard, I peer through the glass window, leaving my shotgun on the floorboard.

The male's back faces me, as he walks away from the car, Weihrauch HW77 in hand, towards an apartment.

My heart drops in my chest, as I realize it's same apartment Jada and Ryan is in.

"Shit." I curse under my breath, as I see him shuffle closer and closer towards the apartment.

Picking up my gun from the floorboard, I quietly open the door and make my way, crouching, towards the male, whos back is facing me.

"Don't move." I command as I put the barrel of the gun to the back of his head, making him freeze in his spot.

"Drop the gun and put your fuck hands up." I command, causing him to let out a wicked laugh.

"Now!" I spat, as I dig the barrel of the gun into the back of his head.

"Or what you'll shoot?" The male ask, turning around with a smirk plastered on his face, despite my gun being aimed at his head.

"Lot of talk for a little thing like you." The unknown male says, as my grip on my gun tightens, as I glance at the rifle hanging loosely in his hand.

"You ain't got the balls to do shit." The male spats, as I feel my blood begin to boil beneath my skin, as my finger looms over the trigger.

Clench my jaw, as I see his grip tighten on his rifle.

'It is now or never.'

I quickly bring the butt of the gun to his jaw, catching him surprise, as he falls the ground, losing his grip on the rifle, which goes skidding across the sidewalk, I stand over him and aim the shotgun directly at his head.

"Looks like you got more balls then I thought, girly." He says blood begins to trickle down his face from his lip, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Shoot me." He says, with amusement laced in his voice as his hazel eyes connect with my brown ones. "Do it."

'Could I kill someone?'

My finger looms over the trigger as I debate wether I should or shouldn't kill him, or of I even could for that matter.

"Wait! Stop!" Ryan shouts as he runs out of the apartment and steps in front of the unknown male on the ground.

"Move out of the way!" I shout angrily as my gun is now trained on Ryan's chest.

"Well, well, well look who it's is!" The male says chuckling, his face full of amusement. "It's little Ryan!"

"You know him?" I ask Ryan, my face hot with anger as I peer into his hazel eyes.

"He's my older brother." Ryan says with a sigh as his eyes travel to the gun, that is still pressed against his chest. "Now can you please put the gun down."

"Or you could shoot them. Kill two idiots at once." Jada says stepping out from the doorway, with a bag over her shoulder as the shotgun falls to my side.

"Ryan! You never told me you had so many girlfriends!" The guy says laughing, as he gives Jada one of his signature smirks.

"And you never told me you had such a dick brother." Jada says as she starts stalking off to the car.

"What's the rush, sweetheart?" The guy ask standing up and clasping his hand to Jada's shoulder as she tries to maneuver past us.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I say as I take a step back as Jada spins around and lands a punch to the male's nose making the oldest brother stumble back and fall to the ground once again.

"I told you so." I say as I pass oldest brother and Ryan, as he tries to help his brother off of the ground, as I make my way back towards the backseat of the car.

"Asshole." I spat towards Ryan's older brother as he gets to his feet, still clutching his nose.

"And that's why he's coming with us." Jada says as she places the bag in the trunk and slams the trunk down, before hopping in the driver's seat.

"You can't be serious!" I say from the backseat as I cross my arms against my chest.

"I am. Now if your gonna be a bitch about it do it quietly." Jada says slamming the door and starting the car.

"Ryan! Get your ass in gear!" Jada hollers as she honks the horn causing Ryan to come to Jada's rolled down window.

"I was wondering if, maybe Matt can come with us?" Ryan ask, stuttering as he leans against the car door.

"Naw shit, I was gonna flush him down the toilet." Jada says sarcastically as she rolls her eyes at the younger sibling. "Now either get in your brother's truck or get in."

Ryan nods his head quickly as he rushes to his brother's truck, knocking his head in the process on the car.

"Idiot." Jada says as I watch Ryan's brother 'Matt' get in the drivers side and drive off in his truck.

(Jada's P.O.V.)

"Hey, your mom wouldn't have any cigarettes would she?" I ask SanJuanita as I look at her through the rear view mirror.

"I don't think so. Why?" SanJuanita ask with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I wanted to fucking ride a unicorn. Why do you think, girl?" I say sarcastically with an eye roll as I turn down my street.

"I didn't know you smoked." SanJuanita states as Fluffy begins to stir in his sleep.

"Yeah well I was debating to wether or not tell the whole school." I say sarcastically as I pull into my driveway and get out, with my baseball bat in hand.

"So what's the plan?" Ryan ask hopping out of Matt's truck, with his baseball bat in hand also.

"Y'all stay here and I'll come and get y'all once I cleared out the house." I say as I start walking towards the front door but stop once I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"You don't have to do this alone, Jada." SanJuanita says, but I don't respond as I shrug off her hand and continue towards my large sized house, that my grandpa built long ago.

'Well here goes nothing.'

I hold my breath as I grasp the front door knob and slowly turn it making the white door creak open.

I bite my lip as I slowly step in the darkness of my house to see blood soaking the walls and floor.

'Ryder.'

I walk to the entrance of the hallway to see my grandpa's pistol, covered in blood, laying on the ground next to a puddle of blood.

I slowly reach down and grasp the gun in my hand, feeling the wetness of the blood that coats my hand, I make my way forward, into the hallway.

I stop short of a corner as I hear the moans of the infected on the other side.

"Shit." I mumble quietly as I check the my grandpa's gun, to see it's fully loaded.

I step around the corner and point my gun towards the two infected, who scratches my bedroom door, where a small cry can be heard.

"Hey!" I shout, gaining their attention as they slowly turn to face me, with their diseased face, as my heart drops into my stomach.

"No." I whisper as my grandparent's turn, with their arms outstretched, as they shuffle towards me.

Everything goes in slow motion as I watch, with the gun still raised, in horror as my grandparents limp towards me with their mouths agape, craving for human flesh that stands a few feet away.

"I'm sorry." I say as my vision blurry with tears as I aim the gun at my grandma's head.

"I'm so sorry." I whimper as I pull the trigger, a single tear falls down my face.

I watch as the bullet pierces my grandma's head, jerking her head back as she collapses to the ground, a pull of dark blood surrounding her.

My grandpa moans as he limps towards me, with his outstretch hands, as he lets out another moan, showing his rotten, diseased teeth that still has flesh in between them.

I lower my gun as tears cascade down my face. One after another, after another.

"I'm sorry, grandpa. I'm so sorry. You were always there for me. Through good times and bad. No matter what, you always were good to me. You never let me down." I say smiling as he limps closer so we're only a few feet apart. "I'm sorry, so, so, sorry, grandpa. I let you down. I let grandma down. I'm gonna survive. For you. For grandma. I'm gonna take care of Ryder. Cause I know that's what you would have wanted." I say as we become a few inches apart, where I could feel his breath on my neck. "I'm sorry, grandpa. So, very sorry. I love you and grandma. I will see y'all again. That's a promise. I love you, so, so, much." I say as I press the gun to his forehead and pull the trigger.

I watch as he falls to the ground, his blood splattering across my face and arm.

"I will never forget y'all." I say as stand there, clutching my gun as it falls to my side.

A small cry fills the quiet air as a small smile spreads across my lips.

'Ryder.'

I make my way towards my bedroom door that is splattered with blood and has claw marks going down it.

I clutch the door knob with my red painted hand as I slowly open the door to see my one year old, baby brother, in his crib, I bought him for when he comes over.

"Hey, it's okay, everything is okay." I coo as I pick him up and cradle him in my arms.

I look at his tear streaked face as his green eyes connect with my blue ones.

His crying turns to a soft whimper as I smile down at my baby brother.

"You're all that I have left."

**AN: So welcome to the new chapter one! I made a few adjustments such as: more dialogue and more action! So they're new characters such as: Brittany and Jesus. Instead of SanJuanita's mom coming back, she committed suicide because she got bit and didn't want to turn. The major change is that SanJuanita is mad at Ryan for Jada's almost death not because of how he talked about her behind her back (which in my opinion makes more sense.)**

**If you have any questions fill free to PM me. **

**~ JayJay & Sann**


End file.
